Max's Massage
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Max gives his brother a rub-down that ends with a very happy ending.


**Any opportunity I have to write about Justin Russo's incredible physique excites me. So just imagine that you had the opportunity to give a massage to that hunky wizard…read along, and experience that wonder with Max!**

* * *

Max grinned at his handiwork – just a few simple spells had turned into his room into a pretty realistic looking massage parlor. Granted, all he did was zap in a massage table, turn the lights off and light some candles, but the ambience was undeniable. Justin was going to love this.

Even though they were brothers, Max and Justin were nearly polar opposites. While Max thought it was better to enjoy life without worrying about the consequences, that acting before thinking generally lead to better results, Justin was wound tighter than a yoyo.

With the Wizard Competition coming up, Justin was taking on extra classes to teach other wizards so his services to the wizard world would be recognizable. And in his free time, he was either working out to make himself a more agile monster hunter, or burying himself in spell books so he would always be ready at a moment's notice in case some superior tested him on his wizard knowledge. It just wasn't healthy for Justin to pile so much on his plate. As much as he liked to lord his intelligence and maturity over everyone else, Justin was still a teenager, and really needed to just chill out. Max decided he would help his big brother do just that by giving him a massage.

Justin refused at first, writing Max off as trying to do something weird like lull him to sleep and write all over his body in marker. And Max couldn't exactly blame Justin for jumping to that conclusion, because he and Alex had pulled that exact prank last year around Christmas. But there was no mischief in Max's offer. Well, at least not the kind that Justin assumed.

* * *

It was about five months ago when Max really noticed how muscular his brother had become. He had been playing this new video game about a crime-fighting hyena who could shoot lasers from his eyes, when Justin walked through the living room wearing nothing but a pair of glasses and a white towel around his waist. There was nothing wrong with Justin's eyes, but he liked the mature edge that a pair of frames gave him.

Justin's clothes seemed to be getting smaller and tighter with every passing month, his button-down shirts traded in for tank tops and short sleeves when he wasn't teaching, and his jeans hugging his lower half so tightly that Max swore he could count the spare change in his older brother's pockets. But this was the first time in years that Max had seen Justin almost completely naked. Fresh out of the shower, his hair and muscles still wet, Justin was perfection personified.

His character jumped straight into a building, but Max didn't care. He was too absorbed in Justin's building muscles to think of anything else. It was hard to believe his nerdy older brother had turned into such a hunk, but there he was, looking like he belonged in a sports magazine that would emphasize his incredible physique. Max couldn't take his eyes off Justin, a habit which only became more impossible to fight as the weeks went on.

The first time Justin's muscular naked body had infiltrated his mind, Max woke up from the most vivid wet dream that ever tore through his sleeping body. He had imagined that Justin was a firefighter, who had just come back home after a hard day of work. The older boy pulled off his heavy black boots, and removed his hat. Sinking into the couch, and rubbing his bare feet, Justin was wearing a white shirt, black suspenders, and black slacks. He let his head fall back, and began rubbing his sore muscles.

His touch lingered along his chest, hands sprawled out across his abs, which were visible through the skin-tight shirt. Justin eased the suspenders from his broad shoulders, then pulled the white fabric over his head, low moans pouring from between his sexy pink lips as he felt his own chest up. His eyes went glassy and his mouth hung open as he played with his nipples, twisting and pulling on those small knobs that sat across his firm pecs. His abs were coated in a thin layer of sweat, that he traced over with his index finger, before bringing the digit into his mouth, sucking on it greedily.

Then off came his pants, so that he was left in a pair of tight white briefs, the outline of his cock threatening to break through the cotton fabric. It had to be at least six inches, maybe even a little bigger, and there was a large darkened spot where the circumcised head was trapped against his underwear. Justin stroked himself through his briefs, his biceps bulging when he squeezed the shaft, and his expression a mixture of concentration and ecstasy.

Justin peeled off his underwear and licked the palm of his hand, letting his tongue detour around all five fingers before he wrapped his saliva-slick hand around his length and stroked. All of those big muscles sweaty and bulging, Justin lay on the couch and humped his hand, head rolling back and forth when he used his free hand to squeeze and tug at his huge balls.

Max had woke up with his hand down his boxer briefs, his fingers and the inside seams coated with his thick seed. And instead of freaking out that he had just had the best wet dream over his older brother, Max shut his eyes and tried to pick up where he left off so he could see Justin blasting a huge load all over his muscles. But now he was wide awake, and had to settle for jerking off twice in the shower until his hard-on finally died down.

Nothing else got his balls churning like Justin, so he made a plan to get his hands on those big muscles. A massage was the perfect way in – he would be able to take his fill of Justin's body under a completely innocent pretense. It took a couple tries for him to convince Justin that he wasn't going to do anything weird or humiliating, but the older boy finally relented. The night that Justin said yes, Max went through spell books in the Lair so he could build the best atmosphere he could. This was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Justin stepped into his room wearing a white robe, which had to be the smallest size possible without straying into complete indecency. The folds that were supposed to stretch around the chest were no match for Justin's muscles, draping along the sides like curtains. Almost all of his chest muscles were out in the open, those big blocky pecs and marble-hard abs tensing in rhythm with Justin's breathing pattern. The bottom of the robe was just long enough to cover Justin's crotch and ass, which gave Max the opportunity to let his eyes roam those long, smooth tree-trunk strong legs.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on his older brother's Adonis-like figure.

"Okay, Just, ditch the robe and lie on the table."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't want to walk out of here with a twisted neck or something."

"Hey, you're not the only one who does his homework," Max said with a smile. "I found a spell that gives me a masseur's touch, just like a professional." Max wiggled his fingers for effect, though he could see Justin was still a little apprehensive. "Just lay down and let me do the work. You just focus on feeling good."

"All right…but no funny stuff."

When Justin pulled off his robe, revealing that he had been going commando, Max licked his lips. He had never gotten the opportunity to see his brother's bare ass, but now he openly leered at the two muscular mounds, wanting nothing more to take huge handfuls and dive his tongue right into Justin's tight pink hole. His brother crawled onto the massage table, face down.

Max put some calming music on, a tune so hypnotizing that he could have fallen asleep himself listening to it if he wasn't so hyped up about touching Justin. It put the older boy at ease, as Max could see his brother's muscles relax. After coating his hands in the vanilla scented massage oil, Max went to work. This massage oil was recommended in the books that he had read. Not only did it feel incredible against sore skin. It was edible.

Actually having his hands pressing against the slabs of muscle that comprised Justin's body was so much more incredible than Max could have ever imagined. He worked his hands against Justin's broad shoulders, feeling them slowly loosen up beneath his palms, all the while Justin trying, and failing, to stifle moans of enjoyment.

He worked his way down, along Justin's back, taking his time to really press against the more wound-up areas, ones that had Justin sighing and vocalizing his pleasure. Max was glad this massage was actually benefiting Justin, easing the knots of stress out of his perfect frame. It made him feel a little better about getting so unbelievably turned on by this. And his arousal spiked when he started massaging Justin's ass.

Was there a proper way to massage an ass? If there was, Max didn't know a professional technique, and instead groped the two cheeks like he had fantasized about. The big mounds of muscle were covered in massage oil. Max couldn't resist running his wet middle finger along Justin's entrance, making the older boy tense up and arch his hips off the massage table. He was prepared for a mini freak-out, Justin giving him a lecture about proper boundaries, but Justin didn't say anything. Max wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but when Justin looked back at him, his brother looked like he wanted something.

But Max continued moving down, rubbing Justin's strong legs, and working the massage oil between his brother's toes. By that time, Max noticed that Justin was moving slightly, toes occasionally curling in his grip. He thought Justin might be uncomfortable at first, but when he realized the rhythm of those hips, Max grinned. Justin was humping the table.

Now that he knew he had his brother right where he wanted him, Max let the few inhibitions he had disappear. He started over, this time pressing his lips along the back of Justin's neck, letting his tongue slide over until he was sucking on Justin's ear, which forced a throaty moan out of Justin's mouth. Max kept this up, biting and licking the sensitive spots.

He peppered wet open-mouthed kisses along Justin's back, traveling down until his face was right at the round globes of his brother's ass. But instead of ravishing Justin's pucker, he bypassed the object of intense lust, and licked down the long columns of Justin's legs, and even sucked on his brother's toes a little, stuffing all five in his mouth and thrashing them with his tongue. As he felt those big toes curling in his mouth, Max reached forward and grabbed Justin by the balls.

Despite his best efforts to sneak around the house with an invisibility spell and one that let him walk through walls, Max couldn't catch his brother in the act. He imagined that Justin liked a more natural routine, stretching out on his bed, and slowly stroking his cock until he popped his nuts. But what about the particulars? Did Justin like to play with his balls, or stick a finger up his asshole? Did he bite his bottom lip when he was close? And just how often did Justin jerk off in the first place? If his big churning balls were any indication, Justin hadn't blown his load in at least a week.

"Max," Justin whined, lifting his hips clear off the massage table. Max could see that his fantasy-induced estimation of Justin's dick fell short. His brother's shaft was closer to seven inches.

He pulled the hard dick between Justin's legs, the sloshing sound from the massage oil making his slick stroking even more of a turn on. Justin was starting to hump his tightly closed fist, and Max couldn't resist using his free hand to play with Justin's balls again. It was a sight that would be imprinted in Max's mind forever, Justin's muscular ass cheeks spread wide enough to expose his hole, and his cock and balls throbbing in anticipation. Max couldn't take anymore. He slowly slid his middle finger into Justin's entrance.

"Max! What are you–"

"I'm massaging your insides."

"I don't think masseurs normally do that."

"Consider it part of the brother special package. Don't you like it?"

No response. The embarrassed face was more than answer enough.

Max withdrew his finger and turned Justin over so that his brother was laying on his back. He had gotten the chance to take his fill of his brother's backside, and now he wanted to take in the front. Pressing his wet finger back between Justin's muscular ass cheeks, Max leaned down and dove his tongue right into Justin's right armpit.

The smell was intoxicating, a mixture of masculine musk and sweat that drove Max wild. He slurped loudly while his tongue explored every inch of the hairless pit, his fingers sinking a little deeper into Justin's hole.

He alternated between a scissoring motion and rubbing his digits in concentric circles, trying not to think too much about sticking his dick between his brother's legs so he didn't blow his load in his pants. Mas was already sitting between Justin's legs, humping the table below him, so any little thing could have pushed his hormones into overdrive.

All of Justin's arm and chest muscles were showered with attention, Max lavishing his brother's biceps, abs and pecs with his tongue, until Justin was writhing on the massage table, begging for more. And that was exactly what Justin got after Max stripped off his clothes in lightning speed, and eased his dick between those firm ass cheeks.

"Oh my _God_," Justin moaned. That was exactly what Max was thinking.

He had felt how tight Justin's inner walls were around his fingers, but now they were squeezing his dick like a wet velvet glove. Max took a second to get accustomed to the sensation, before he began rocking his hips forward, fucking Justin's ass with shallow thrusts. Never in his wildest fantasies did he imagine he would be in this position, but with Justin underneath him, muscles all bulging and sweaty, ecstasy spilled across his gorgeous face, Max was delirious with lust.

Once he started picking up speed, he couldn't stop, and as he groped Justin's chest, he pounded his brother's ass so hard that his sweaty balls slapped against Justin's sculpted cheeks.

"Harder," Justin moaned, wrapping his strong legs around Max's back.

Taking strength from every fiber of his being, Max fucked Justin even harder, pressing their bare chests together. Justin's arms encircled him, and he could feel all of Justin's muscles straining against his own, which made him that much hotter. He wasn't really thinking straight, but Justin's mouth was right there, so it seemed perfectly natural to smash their lips together.

Justin was clearly caught off guard from the suddenness of the kiss, but Max used that surprise to his advantage and probed his brother's mouth with his tongue. Once Justin became used to it, he started sucking on Max's tongue, which made the younger boy's nuts ache. He was dangerously close to blowing a huge load of jism.

Max pulled out and guided Justin onto all fours, unable to resist tongue-fucking Justin's stretched hole, before he sunk his dick back into the hot space. He was almost standing, holding onto Justin's hips while he fucked his brother's ass as fast as he could manage. This new position allowed Max the leverage to hit Justin's prostate more effectively and with greater strength, but Max needed to feel more of those muscles he was now addicted to. So he draped his front against Justin's back, and squeezed his older brother's juicy pecs while he thrust his dick into Justin's tight hole.

"I gotta cum, Max…I gotta cum…" Justin was moaning like his need to shoot was a spell.

"When was the last time you came?" Max whispered in his brother's ear.

"Three weeks ago."

Going three weeks without jerking off? Max hadn't even known that was possible. He would be a horny mess by three days. Wrapping his right and around Justin's cock, he jacked his brother off, and squeezed the older boy's balls with his left. He was going to get Justin off now.

"Don't stop, Max! I'm cumming!"

Justin's entire body convulsed with the force of his orgasm, and Max could feel all seven inches throbbing in his palm as Justin's cock erupted in thick milky spurts of cum that coated the massage table below him.

Justin's orgasm triggered Max's, the younger boy pounding Justin's hole like his hips were connected to a jackhammer on high power. His dick felt like it was melting as his seed gushed from the slit, and filled Justin's insides. He fell on top of Justin, and they panted for breath, Max slowly inching his way out. He was exhausted, but when he saw cum flowing from Justin's pink hole, down those delicious smooth balls, Max took fistfuls of those muscular cheeks and buried his tongue in Justin's ass. Justin was moaning his name, grinding his ass back against Max's mouth. This definitely wouldn't be the last time Max was in this position, worshipping his muscle-stud brother with his magic massage.

* * *

**Justin and his awesome orgasms, gotta love it.**

**Review if you're a fan of fantasy fighter Justin, or you want your hands all over those bulging muscles, or you just want to get out how hot this fic (hopefully) made you!**


End file.
